


I'm Miles From Where you are

by Gamer_Reader



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_Reader/pseuds/Gamer_Reader
Summary: This is a call between Kamilah and Serafine talking, especially talking about a particular person that makes Serafine figure her relationship with Kamilah while Samantha, Adrian and Jax are out in Paris blowing off steam like in Book 2.
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I'm Miles From Where you are

**Kamilah’s Penthouse**

It is a cloudy night, headlights on the road and neon lights shining bright on the busy streets of New York, cars down the hill,running fast with no time to waste. Humans have no idea of the dangers awaiting. 

Standing near the huge window Kamilah Sayeed with both arms crossed on her chest with her thoughts deeply focus on a beautiful mortal who managed to have a special spot right into the heart of the Vampire Queen. “ It has been so long I can't remember when I started to care much less to a mortal.. All I did before was just watching everything around me disappear.” Kamilah contemplating to herself. 

It has been like 24 hours that Samantha, Adrian and Jax left. Kamilah was so caught up in the routine of seeing Samantha everyday and having Samantha not near her feels like an eternity. As confident as she is the CEO cannot admit it seems all the little things the sweet mortal did for her warm her elusive heart. 

Now that the mortal was a thousand miles away and once she threatened to kill herself was out of her sight the gorgeous vampire queen feels so empty and longing for her lovers touch. Kamilah finds herself reminiscing about what they have shared each time Samantha and her spent time together. The vampire queen kept turning back into the nights and days they made love. Whenever she turns around every corner of her apartment she can see Samantha’s face, smell her scent. Her head feels an empty space when she thinks Samantha is out of her touch but it fades away when she remembers all the kisses they shared together with all the traces truly left inside Kamilah’s heart and mind. The CEO knows deep inside she is missing her sweet human... her lover. And she will never get over those precious moments and she is thinking about her every second and she misses her so much. 

Then her mind went into worry because she hasn’t had a call yet from Samantha herself, Adrian nor Jax. She takes out her phone out of her pocket, then dialing a number of the one who is with them. 

“Hello?” A female voice answers through.

Kamilah’s mouth crook into a small smile, “Serafine.” Her voice responds in calmness

“Ah,is this good Kamilah Sayeed?”. It has been a long time, Ma cherie.” Serafine sounding cheerfully to hear Kamilah’s voice. 

The Egyptian Vampire makes a humming sound in response reciprocating the feeling of the latter vampire before she answers with words, “Yes. It has been very long since we last saw each other.” Her mind shortly reminisced about her rendezvous with Serafine for just a few seconds.

“Mhm. I was hoping to see you with Adrian when he arrived here in Paris.” The French Vampire answers with a bit of disappointment evident in her voice.

Kamilah sighs for a few seconds, “Well it’s best I stay due to our ….. Current situation and under the circumstances were in.” Her brain clouds in the front of her mind of Gaius’s return and figuring out how to stop him. “I had to look out for the Clans.”

“Of course. Dear Kamilah, being a leader you are. It does make sense….. Besides, I am shocked that Gaius has come back. I’m sure this is a huge shock for the Vampires, especially for you and Adrian.” Serafine’s voice now sounding more of concern and hint of fear.

“Yes, Jameson was the one that freed him. Gaius was also able to drink the blood of the First Vampire.” Kamilah’s voice almost quivering like it’s breaking, trying not to remember at the moment of attempting to try to fight off Gaius.

Serafine hums like a way of agreeing, “That makes more Gaius more dangerous, more powerful. I do wish it wasn’t him, believe me Mon Amie.” 

“Hmm… It just feels like I'm back in the past. What happened a century ago…... “Kamilah sighs remembering what happened in the late 1900s when Kamilah, Adrian and the other council members barely able to stop Gaius and seal him in the sarcophagi. Her eyes closed for a brief moment before opening, adding, “Now it’s too late. Now I just need to wait for them to get the Book of Blood.”

“I’m guessing you wanted to call me about Adrian and the others?” The french Vampire asks curiously. 

The Egyptian Vampire exhales, “How are they?” She asks, hoping that they’re having success in their search and are okay.

“Dear Adrian, looking great like I remember him to be long ago.” Serafine responds, mentioning Adrian, her voice sounds like she’s reminiscing about the few hundred year old vampire. “The Sword boy, Jax is it? He seems very defensive, but he seems so fierce, I guess something I like about him, especially when I notice his suspicion on me, but I understand his concern for Samantha. They will find it, but right at the moment I let them go off to blow off steam.” As Serafine mentioned of Jax, Kamilah is incredibly calm but the moment the french vampire bring up Samantha’s name in their conversation the ancient vampire’s heart jump lightly and quick to ask Serafine about her sweet human lover. 

“How is she? Has she been enjoying Paris? I hoped that your meeting with her has been …. Tolerable...” Kamilah asks, her voice sounding more suspiciously worried than before.

The French Vampire chuckles softly, “Ah yes, the Human Bloodkeeper. She is very beautiful for such a youthful human being. I do like her that I did enjoy getting to know her. She does actually humor me, very charming and headstrong.”

“Yes, I was surprised that someone like her can actually humor me.” Kamilah makes a short groan noise, she couldn’t deny that the past months, Samantha has been making her laugh besides Adrian. “But she never ceased to surprise me...”

“Yet I do sense power within her, makes me curious what else she has hidden, even after I went inside her mind to find any lost memories to help find the Book.” Serafine states, conveying she finds her curious, very little information she knows about Samantha being the Bloodkeeper.

Kamilah intently all ears to Serafine talking about the bloodline of the bloodkeeper and the psychic vampire asked Kamilah if she has any idea of the existence of the so called bloodkeeper bloodline. 

“Ummm mon amie you have been alive in this world for so long… Do you have any knowledge about their existence or shall we say have you heard about bloodkeeper before?” 

The vampire queen thinks through trying to remember if Gaius had mentioned it before but she is pretty sure that Gaius hasn't mentioned something more about the bloodkeeper bloodline to her.

“ You know Serafine just like you and the others I certainly know a little about their existence…for sure we all learn more about their bloodline one day … I believe in time we will do…but right now I only after Samantha’s and the others safety we both know Europe is being controlled by the Order they are very dangerous enemy trying to end our kind…. so I am probably asking you to look after them, especially Samantha for me. Would you be able to do that for me Serafine?” Kamilah hesitantly asks Serafine…

Serafine with a playful smile on her face clears her throat. “ Eheem.. well Mon Amie I didn’t perceive someone as mighty as Kamilah Sayeed would care enough much less to a mortal like Samantha… I suppose absence makes the heart grow fonder? What do you think of that mon amie?” Serafine mischievously keeps teasing Kamilah. 

On the other side of the phone Kamilah with a furrowed brow defensively dismissed Serafine’s assumption. “ I asked you to keep an eye on them especially Samantha since she is merely a mortal ...by that she is the most vulnerable to get hurt among her companions ... besides Adrian and Jax can defend themselves but not Samantha… that’s all I want ...for them to be safe and not anything you are trying to insinuate right now… forget that thought … I only care about their safety and be able to carry out their mission… that is the important concern we have right now… we need to get into the tomb and get the stake and finish Gaius.” Serafine, still doubtful of the vampire queen’s true feelings quickly refutes Kamilah’s denial and points out.

“My very good friend… Samantha is a beautiful and one with such a sense of glamour. If I would have a chance to be closer with her I would not miss that chance… the girl is so special, attractive and simply irresistible but I see she seems not attracted to Adrian and Jax after all ...ummmm maybe a good Kamilah holds the key to a sweet mortal’s vulnerable heart? Am I wrong?” Serafine persistently digging up information out from cold hearted vampire queen. 

Kamilah with a smirk on her face cuts Serafine insistent teasing by telling her. “ Serafine I am well aware Samantha is a sweet human being… beautiful… alluring and loyal to us… I admit she has been close to our kind.She is always trying her best to break the wall I put up for humans centuries ago…she is incredibly patient and determined that I find myself drawn to her.. And I suppose I cannot bear to lose her ....”

“Kamilah, Kamilah, Kamilah.” Making a humorous hum before adding, “I can see you’re…. Fond of such a woman. Come on Kamilah… We had past but you were different..pretty much I could tell the difference, why can’t you admit you've learned to break your walls with this sweet human..You cannot live your life alone without her.You are looking out and caring for her that you’ll never let go of this woman out of your sight and you'll never let her go out of your way.” Serafine tells Kamilah without hesitation of what she really thinks about the vampire queen’s action implying but instead the french vampire could only hear nothing from the ancient vampire queen .The cold hearted vampire queen is too quiet and contemplative. Her heart wanted to give in but her high and mighty intelligent mind knows better with the kind of situation they are into these days whatever inside her elusive heart doesn’t matter. In time, she and Samantha can still go on and make it through, surely they will never go away from each other one day. 

For a few minutes both vampires were so quiet, until Serafine clears her throat loudly to cut the silence and asks Kamilah. “ Hey mon amie, are you still there?” 

It made Kamilah’s distant mind and longing heart back to reality. “Oh, Yeah I am still here.” Kamilah’s replies. 

“Hmmm…l suppose you are spacing out mon amie”. Serafine laughing told Kamilah. And the french vampire went on telling the vampire queen what she thinks about them. “ Kamilah I believe you are not ready to deal with the matters of the heart, only time can tell when, hopefully when the time comes, you won’t let your mind controlling your loving heart. There is no such thing that stops us from allowing our fragile heart to love again. You deserve to be happy mon amie. Don’t hesitate to show your feelings with her whenever you’re ready. The sweet human mortal is loving and kind so be careful with her heart. I think she cares about you and the feeling between the two of you is mutual.” 

Kamilah looking pensively sad thoughts deeply lingering on her mind knows Serafine words are actually right. She opens her mouth to say something to her long time friend .” I couldn’t agree more on everything you have just said but anyways let’s cut this sappy talks.Shall we?” 

French vampires bluntly protesting Kamilah trying to divert their conversation away… “ Ohhh hold on right there our talks are just begun!” But Kamilah quickly snap the French Vampire from protesting and told her. “ Just keep us on loop and do whatever you can do to help them to carry out our mission… we are counting on you my dear friend… hmmm Don’t worry I have all ears of what you’ve told me I assured I will take those words into consideration. Indeed, it is always pleasant and pleasure talking to you my dear friend.” 

Serafine chuckles and smiles replied to Kamilah. “ Alright!.. Mon amie the pleasure is mine.. It has been way too long to have a conversation like this with you… you’ve changed a lot ... but for the better… A good Kamilah perhaps. Don’t worry too much I will try to do everything with my capabilities altogether to make sure they are all safe. And you too Kamilah, please do take care of yourself we know Gaius is dangerous and he is now 100 times more dangerous”. 

Lines cut off and silence inside Kamilah’s penthouse is evident. But before the night will be over.The gorgeous vampire queen with a little playful smile plastered on her beautiful face is determined to do something. Thoughts playing on her mind. Well, no one can deny it, Kamilah has got to believe that she couldn't ask for more than holding her lover tight when they see each other again. She will never take things for granted with her sweet human lover. No one can stop her for showing her affection to her. It's a burning desire and feelings are so strong that comes right down into a wire. With all the good times they have shared together certainly Kamilah has a lot of reasons to be happy and she knows that it is good to be true… she wants to spend the nights with Samantha and their actions speak... that their love with each other can make it through even in the pouring rain. The vampire queen went off from her room and knocked on the door of the guest room of her stunning penthouse. The room where Purple haired vampire billets to stay. Lily opens the door a surprised look on her face with her mouth wide open, asks “ Oh Kamilah! Is there something wrong? Do we need to get out of here? Does Gaius crash the windows of your penthouse now?” 

Kamilah narrows her eyes at the purple haired vampire, grabs Lily on one arm. “ Lily I appreciate your readiness but hear me out okay?... I came here to tell you we are going to Prague to meet up with the others. “

Lily’s excitement sparks before she gives Kamilah a quick crashing hugs and eagerly asks Kamilah.” Kamilah, aren’t you just joking?” 

The vampire queen looking annoyed, walked fast inside the guest room leaving Lily standing near the door uncertain. And then crossed her arms with a scoff ... tells the enthusiastic young vampire.” Do you think I am someone who loves to crack jokes around Lily?” Purple haired vampire suddenly realized Kamilah never tells a joke. She is actually a hundred percent for real.

With a knowing smile across Lily’s face as she steps forward, locking eyes with the ancient, gorgeous vampire… opens her mouth,” Well, I know you as a woman who has no sense of humor at all.” Kamilah brows furrowed drops a commanding word to Lily..” You have an hour to get ready… Don’t make my mind change and leave you here in New York for Gaius and Priya disemboweled you apart.. Kamilah heads out from the room with the click clack sound of a loud pair of heels echoing the hallway of the penthouse evidently showing the power and prestige. 

Lily looking stunned and feeling amused. “ Ohh, that’s so badass… she never fails to impress me with her highness and mighty demeanors at all times ..but damn she is so hot and beautiful… the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…who’s going to say no for a European trip? Prague here I come… Lily shenanigans Prague edition…. Yes! Yes! Yes!” The young vampire couldn’t keep her excitement as she shouted at the top of her lungs. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy. More one shots will come soon.


End file.
